nvrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Spottedfur (FT)
Spottedfur is a dark shade of orange, with white splotches covering his body. His eyes are amber, and he has tufts on the ends of his ears. His fur is very fluffy. He currently is the Healer in the Fire tribe. __NOEDITSECTION__ Description Appearance * Spottedfur is a small Tabby tom, being around 8.3 inches in height and 13 inches in length. His fur is orange-stained, having white splotches covering his pelt. On the orange parts of his pelt, tabby markings can be seen. He has tufts on the ends of his ears, just as a Lynx's would. His fur is very long and fluffy. His eyes are amber-shaded, and they have a natural squint. His fangs are tinted yellow, and his claws are small yet jagged. Health * Spottedfur, while being a Healer, does have a few health issues. He suffers from mild Asthma, and he is known to have low stamina because of this. His memory is short-term; although he never forgets something if it's very important. Due to an incident in which happened in a lightning storm, his hearing is slightly damaged. Character * Despite his slightly young age, Spottedfur is actually very intellectual and wise. He likes to solve problems with logic rather than violence or reason. Behind the curtains of his serious demeanor, he is very outgoing, kind, and funny at times. He doesn't like to admit it, but he often likes to think up jokes for the future. He loves to help out cats in need, especially if they're sick or hurt, hence his position in his tribe. Abilities Strengths * Spottedfur has very strong knowledge in herbology, and is able to heal up any cat at a time minimum of around five minutes, depending on the weight of the situation. His legs might be a little stubby, but he can run incredibly fast, aiding him at herb-searching. He is very fluent with his vocabulary, and he is very wise. Depending on his mood, he can also be a very good conversationalist. Weaknesses * As stated in the "health" section, he is very hard of hearing, and he has low stamina due to his asthma, as well as a short-term memory. He sometimes gets winded while herb-searching, and can sometimes miss danger that is apparent to other cats. Sometimes he'll even forget which patient needs which herb, but that's very rarely, usually only while there are very minor, non-threatening cases. Biography Kithood and Adolescence Spottedfur was born a runt, hence his size, in the middle of a dark alleyway in the Twolegplace. His mother, Fire, died after his and Honey's birth, Honey coming shortly after. Spottedfur; being named Spot at the time; was raised primarily by his father. He inherited his father's bravery and cunning; and maybe even elements of his sense of humor; during his kithood. When he was around 5 moons old, his father got into an accident with a monster, ultimately killing him and leaving Spot to fend for himself. He wandered off into the forest, encountering several accidents involving miscellaneous animals, one causing him to hit his head on a nearby rock, making him develop short-term memory loss. When he wandered far enough, he eventually came across the Fire Tribe. He was accepted into their ranks as the Healer's To-be. A young, nice she-cat named Blossomflower taught him everything she knew. Adulthood By the time he had been accepted as a full Healer, Blossomflower had gotten into an incident with a badger, and was slaughtered after being attacked by it. Spot, now named Spottedfur, was left to fend for himself, once again, but this time with herbs. He didn't memorize every single herb quite yet, but from then on he trained himself harder than Blossomflower ever did so that he could be good; maybe even better than Blossomflower was Relationships Family * Unknown Friends * Antstar * Fawnwish Love Interests Spottedfur has bisexual love interests. * None currently Rivals * None currently Peers * Cats of Fire Tribe Notable TBA Trivia * The animal that knocked out his memory was a large snowy owl. * He has never had love interests with another cat. * It is quite surprising he is still alive, as he was once attacked by a badger.